Light at the End of the Tunnel
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully is blinded.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Light at the End of the Tunnel**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The concussion from the German mortar knocked Tully out of the back of the jeep, where he's been working on the 50 caliber in the cover of a waterhole. He hit the ground hard and momentarily blacked out when his head bounced off the hard earth.**

 **Moffitt pulled Tully to his feet and led his dazed comrade to cover next to the jeep. "Are you all right, Tully?"**

 **He put his hand on the back of head and winced. "Where'd that come from?" Tully checked his hand and stared at the blood on his fingers as his vision narrowed.**

 **Another mortar hit the ground nearby and Moffitt pointed. "There! It came from behind that hill." He grabbed the binoculars off the seat and carefully scanned the hill. "There's a spotter up there directing fire." Moffitt turned to look at Tully and found him unconscious next to him. Then he heard the sound of a 50 caliber machine gun.**

 **Hitch sped passed the waterhole, drawing fire away from Moffitt and Tully. Troy was in the back firing the large caliber machine gun directly at the top of the hill and quickly took out the spotter.**

 **Without direction from the man on the hill, the weapon was rendered useless. Hitch used the opportunity to speed around the hill, where two halftracks and a staff car were hiding. Surprised by the appearance of a second armed jeep, the German patrol was quickly chased off.**

 **Back at the waterhole Troy and Hitch found Moffitt tending to the still unconscious Tully.**

 **Troy jumped out of the back of the jeep and said, "Hitch, keep your eyes open." He hurried to his other two men. "How is he?"**

 **Moffitt was pressing thick gauze against the wound on Tully's head. "He took quite a nasty crack on the back of the head when he got blown out of the jeep." He started to sit Tully up. "Give me a hand."**

 **Troy supported the unconscious private as Moffitt wrapped an elastic bandage around Tully's head to hold the gauze snuggly in place. Troy asked, "How long has he been out?"**

 **Moffitt said worriedly, "Five to seven minutes now. He no doubt has a concussion."**

 **As they laid Tully back on the ground, Troy and Moffitt heard a soft moan. Moffitt put a hand on the private's shoulder and said in a quiet voice, "Take it easy." Tully opened his eyes, blinked, and then closed them again. "No, Tully. Open your eyes."**

 **He did so and whispered, "Can't see."**

 **Troy nodded. "Things are a bit blurry, aren't they? Not surprising after…"**

 **Tully's voice rose slightly as he interrupted, "No, I mean I** _ **can't see**_ **, sarge!" He reached out and Moffitt grabbed his hand. "I'm blind!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt looked at each other anxiously as Tully squeezed the hand he held. Moffitt asked, "Are you in any pain, Tully?"**

" **The back of my head hurts some." Tully began to hyperventilate as he started to panicked. "What's wrong with me? Is it permanent?"**

 **Troy tried to calm him. "Easy, Tully. Just take it easy. We'll get you to a field hospital and find out what's going on."**

 **Moffitt watched Tully squint hard, trying to something … anything. He signaled to Troy to take Tully's other hand as he set the one he held down at the private's side. He got two thin gauze squares and another elastic bandage out of the med kit and said, "Tully, I'm going to cover your eyes so you don't strain them. Just relax." Moffitt looked at Troy. "Let's set him up."**

 **After they got Tully into the back of the jeep, Troy headed over to give Hitch an update while Moffitt determined where the closest hospital was. "He took a hard hit on the head. You heard him say he couldn't see." Hitch nodded. "I've seen concussions cause temporary blindness before."**

 **Hitch looked worriedly at his friend in the other jeep. "So, he's going to be all right?"**

" **I hope so. We'll just have to hear what the doctor has to say."**

 **#############################**

 **An hour later the two jeeps pulled into a field hospital located at Atar wadi.**

 **The first thing the doctor wanted to address was the head wound. A nurse shaved the hair from around the gash and gently cleaned it. Then, after applying a topical numbing agent, the doctor stitched it up while speaking calmly to Tully. "I'm Dr. Clark. Can you tell me your name?"**

 **He sighed, knowing that he'd already given his name twice to two different nurses, as he said grumpily, "PFC Tully Pettigrew. You want my serial number too?"**

 **The doctor smiled. "Not necessary, private. Tell me how you're feeling in general at the moment." Tully hesitated. "I need the truth so I can judge your condition."**

 **Tully finally said, "Head hurts … I'm nauseous and feel dizzy. I'm tired like I haven't slept in days. And my back is real sore too."**

" **And you're a little cranky as well."**

" **Yeah … sorry, doc."**

 **Dr. Clark chuckled quietly. "Perfectly understandable. How about your eyes? Do they hurt at all?"**

 **Tully replied, "No … no pain." He thought for a moment. "But there's something like pressure right behind them."**

 **The doctor finished bandaging Tully's head. "Let's get your shirt off so I can take a look at your back."**

 **The nurse helped Tully out of his shirt and the doctor examined the large bruise that was still forming, probing it gently. "Sergeant Moffitt said you were blown out of the back of a jeep. Did you land on your back?" Tully nodded slowly as he grimaced. "Well, you've got a nasty bruise, but I don't believe it's going to give you any problem other than being sore for a few days." Dr. Clark walked around and stood in front of Tully. "I'm going to examine your eyes now. Tell me if anything changes." As he removed the elastic bandage, Tully's breathing picked up. "Just stay calm, private."**

 **Tully felt the gauze squares fall away. "Still can't see, doc." Dr. Clark took a small flashlight and shined it first in one eye, then the other. "Wait … what was that?"**

" **Did you see something?" The doctor shined the light in his eyes again.**

" **Yeah. A pinpoint of light in my left eye."**

 **Dr. Clark asked, "Nothing in the right eye?"**

 **Tully replied, "Nope. What's it mean?"**

" **Well, it means that your blindness is more than likely a temporary repercussion caused by the blow to your head." Tully let out a relieved sigh and smiled slightly. "We'll know more as that concussion heals." The doctor patted Tully's hand and said, "Nurse Jenkins will take care of you and get you into bed. You need to rest, but for the next twenty-four hours someone will be waking you up now and then to check on you. I'm going to go talk to your friends."**

" **Thanks, doc."**

 **Dr. Clark went outside and found Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch waiting impatiently for news. When Troy saw him, he quickly asked, "How is he?"**

" **I stitched up the gash on his head. He's got a concussion and one ugly bruise on his back. But he's coherent and healthy otherwise."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What about the blindness?"**

 **The doctor said, "I'm thinking it's temporary. We'll know more in a week or so."**

 **Hitch felt the relief wash over all of them. "Can we see him?"**

" **I don't see why not. He'd probably like the company. But he needs to rest."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch took turns sitting with Tully for the rest of the day and into the night. A nurse came by every two hours like clockwork to make sure Tully was doing all right. After one such visit, he said quietly, "Moffitt … you there?"**

 **Hitch touched his friend's arm. "It's me, Tully. Moffitt went to get some sleep."**

" **What time is it?"**

" **Just after 1am. You still doing okay?"**

 **Tully nodded. "You should go to bed too."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Nah … I slept some earlier."**

 **Tully put his hand over his bandaged eyes. "You guys are going to get mighty tired of babysittin' me."**

" **You'd do the same thing for any one of us. Besides…"**

 **When Hitch didn't finish the sentence, Tully asked, "Besides … what?"**

 **Hitch sighed, then admitted, "I never like the thought of you, Troy, or Moffitt injured and alone in a hospital. Someone familiar should be with you when you wake up."**

 **Tully understood that feeling all too well. He fidgeted with a corner of the blanket. They were both silent for several minutes, then Tully asked, "Are you still here?"**

" **Yeah, Tully, I'm here."**

" **I don't like the silence when I can't see what's going on."**

 **Hitch smiled. "They've got a fairly new copy of** _ **Life**_ **magazine here. Want me to read?"**

" **I'd appreciate it. It'll help me relax."**

 **#############################**

 **After five days, Captain Boggs called Troy and Moffitt back to base to report the findings of their last mission.**

 **The next day, before they left, Troy and Moffitt went to see Tully. Troy sat down and whispered, "Are you awake?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yep. Not sleepin' as much as I was. Dr. Clark says that's a good thing, but to be honest I'd rather be sleeping than layin' here in the dark. You guys all ready to go?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Yes, we are. Think you and Hitch can behave yourselves for a few days?"**

 **Tully grinned. "We'll give it a shot. Hey, has anyone talked to Charley since yesterday?"**

" **I did earlier. She was getting ready to go out on a short mission. Wanted me to tell you she loves and misses you. I could hear in her voice the relief when I told her you're improving. She also told me to give you a kiss for her…"**

 **Tully held up his hand and warned, "Don't come near me. I haven't gotten over Hitch's delivery yet."**

 **Troy and Moffitt chuckled as Moffitt assured him, "I think we can defer that for a time when Charley can deliver it herself."**

 **Troy patted the private on the shoulder as he stood. "Good to see you starting to feel better, Tully. We'll be back in a few days."**

 **As the two sergeants left, Hitch was walking into the hospital tent. After saying good-bye to Troy and Moffitt, he went in and sat down next to Tully. "How's your head?"**

 **Tully smiled a little. "Let's me know it's there occasionally, but over all I'm not feeling too bad."**

" **Good. Want me to read?"**

" **I talked to the doctor a little bit ago. After he took the stitches out of my head, he said I could get up and get a little exercise. I was wondering…"**

 **Hitch grinned. "Sure. Let's get you up and dressed. Then we can do a few laps around camp."**

 **With Tully's hand on Hitch's shoulder, the two young men fell into a rhythm as they strolled through the camp. After a few minutes, Tully said, "Feels good to be up moving around."**

 **Hitch nodded. "I bet it does." He hesitated, then asked, "Did the doctor say anything about your eyes this morning?"**

" **When he took the bandages off, I could see the light he shined in my eyes. Wasn't real bright, but it was sure there and more than just a pinpoint now. Dr. Clark said I'm improving at a good pace."**

" **That's good to hear."**

 **After a few more minutes of amiable silence, Tully asked, "Hey, have you found a sear spring for the 50 yet?"**

 **Hitch shook his head. "Not yet. The ones they have in supply are too small. Troy said he'd bring a few when they come back from base. That way we'll have spares."**

" **I've been thinkin' on that. We could put together however many small ones we need and trim 'em up some to make it fit."**

" **That's a thought all right. I'll give it try later. At least if it works we know there's a possible emergency fix."**

 **Tully suggested, "We could do it know. I'm in no hurry to go back to bed."**

 **#############################**

 **Tully sat in the passenger seat of the jeep while Hitch worked on the 50. As they chatted, an American halftrack pulled up. There was a lot of shouting in both German and American as two prisoners were unloaded.**

 **Tully asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Looks like a couple of wounded German prisoners. One's on a stretcher … looks in bad shape. The other one has a leg wound. He's fighting with the GIs that brought them in." He watched as a doctor walked out of the medical tent. "Looks like they're going to give him something to shut him up."**

 **After lunch, Hitch took Tully back to his cot to rest. "Want me to stick around?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Nah, you don't have to. I think I'm just gonna take a nap."**

 **Nurse Jenkins stopped by and smiled as she said, "Well, I was beginning to think you'd deserted me, private."**

 **Tully smiled. "It felt good to get up and move around."**

 **Hitch sat back in the chair and watched the nurse untie and remove Tully's boots as she asked, "How's your head feeling? Do you need anything for pain?"**

" **No, I'm good. Just a bit tired is all." Tully stretched out on the cot. "Hitch?"**

" **Yeah, Tully?"**

" **The next time you go to call Charley … take me with you."**

 **Hitch stood up. "Sure. We should be able to get a hold of her tomorrow some time." He watched his friend yawn. "Get some rest. I'll be back at dinner time."**

 **Several hours later Tully awoke with a start at the sound of a raised German voice. He sat up a little too quickly and nearly tumbled off the cot. Nurse Jenkins was walking by and grabbed his arm to steady him. With a gasp he yanked his arm away.**

 **The nurse said quietly, "It's all right, private. You're safe."**

 **Tully took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "Sorry. Forgot where I was."**

 **Nurse Jenkins smiled. "That's all right. No harm done. Just relax while we take care of that patient." A few minutes later the injured German was silent and she returned. "All taken care of."**

" **Hitch and I were outside when some GIs brought them in. Are they going to be okay?"**

" **Unfortunately, one died before we could get him into surgery. His friend had a bullet in his leg, but should survive."**

 **Tully sighed. "Could I get some aspirin?"**

 **Nurse Jenkins patted his shoulder gently. "I'll be right back."**

 **As she left, Hitch walked in. He sat down and looked at the only other patient in the tent. "Everything okay?"**

 **Tully nodded. "I woke up when he started yelling. Forgot where I was for a second. Thought maybe I'd been captured or something."**

 **The nurse returned with two aspirin and a cup of water. She put them in Tully's hands. "Here you go." She waited for him to swallow the pills and took the cup. "Why don't you two go get some dinner?"**

 **After she walked away, Hitch saw the look on his friend's face and asked, "You sure you're all right?"**

 **Tully reached down and tried to find his boots. "Yeah. It was just kind of a rude way to wake up out of a sound sleep."**

 **Hitch grabbed one boot and put it in Tully's hands. "Left foot." He waited until Tully had tied it before handing him the other. "Doesn't look like there's much to worry about from the prisoner. They've got him handcuffed to his cot and there's a guard on him."**

 **#############################**

 **After dinner, Hitch and Tully took a walk around the camp before going back to the hospital tent. Tully striped down to his boxers and sat down on his cot. Hitch folded his clothes and set them on the empty cot next to them. "Your clothes are on the cot next to me. You shouldn't need to take more than a few steps to reach them."**

 **Tully laid back against the pillows and pulled the blanket over himself. "Hitch, is that German guy still here?"**

 **Hitch looked to see angry eyes staring back. "Yeah, he's still across the room." Changing the subject he said, "Want me to read out of the book we started? Just 'til you feel like sleeping."**

" **Thanks. Sounds like a good idea."**

 **When Hitch heard Tully's soft snores, he closed the book and left to go to his tent.**

 **Hours later, in the middle of the night, Tully awoke to crashing and a female scream. He rolled off the cot to take cover before he remembered where he was. Tully sat up on the floor of the tent, listening to a struggle happening on the other side of the room. He got his bearings and reached out for his clothes. As he pulled his pants on and zipped up, Tully heard two shots and another scream.**

 **Tully ducked down again and listened as a German voice closed in on him. A hand grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. "Sie erhalten!"**

 **Tully listened for any other movement around him, but it was silent. "What did you do?" He called out for the night nurse. "Nurse Hanna, are you all right?" Silence.**

" **Die Klappe!" The German pulled Tully towards the door. "Komm mit mir!" Tully tried to pull away, but was held firm. The cold metal of a pistol pressed against his temple. "Mach mich nicht töten!"**

 **Just as they stepped out of the tent, Tully could hear running feet from different directions and a voice said, "Halt! Let him go!"**

 **Tully said, "He doesn't speak English."**

 **Hitch was among the guards in front of them. "Tully, are you all right?"**

" **Yeah, for now."**

 **The German waved the gun at the group of men. "Geh aus dem Weg! Ich bin verlassen!" Then it was again pressed against Tully's head. "Ich werde nicht zögern, ihn zu töten!"**

 **One of the guards said, "All right, make a hole. He obviously wants out of here."**

 **The group parted, but kept their guns at the ready as the German pushed Tully roughly ahead of him. "Bewegen!"**

 **Tully could feel the German limp unsteadily as they slowly moved forward. "Where are we headin', Hitch?"**

" **There are two jeeps parked next to ours. Looks like he's going to try to take one of them."**

" **Think maybe it's time to try out that new sear spring?"**

 **Hitch smiled slightly. "Just keep your head down, Tully."**

 **The German pressed the barrel of the gun harder against Tully's head and said, "Verschlossen und in Bewegung zu halten!"**

 **Hitch slowly backed up until he could turn and make his way to their jeep.**

 **The next thing Tully knew he was being pushed into the driver's seat of the first jeep. "You've got to be kidding."**

 **The German prodded him with the gun until he finally felt his way over to the passenger side. With the gun still pointed at Tully's head, he climbed in behind the wheel.**

 **One guard said, "He's in the open. I can…"**

 **Another shook his head. "By the time you bring your rifle up our guy will be dead. Not worth the chance."**

 **Hitch stayed low and in the shadows as he moved to the jeep with the 50 caliber in the back. He knew the German was paying more attention to the group and hadn't noticed him leave. Hitch quietly climbed into the jeep as the German started the engine and floored the gas pedal.**

 **As the jeep sped past, Hitch yelled, "Tully, down!"**

 **Tully tucked himself under the dash as far as he could as he heard the 50 caliber go to work. The heavy rounds ricocheted off the jeep with metallic clanks. Then he felt the jeep begin to slow and the weight of the driver as he slumped over on top of him.**

 **Hitch was at Tully's side as other's pulled the German off of him and out of the jeep. "Tully, you okay?" He slowly straightened up in the seat. "I didn't hit you, did I?"**

 **Tully slowly shook his head. "Don't worry. You didn't touch me."**

 **Hitch helped him out of the jeep and started to lead him away, when Tully stopped and asked, "Is his dead?"**

 **Hitch looked down at the German. Most of his head had been blown away. "Yeah, I'd say he's dead."**

 **#############################**

 **When Troy and Moffitt returned from their meeting with Captain Boggs, they found Hitch and Tully relaxing in their tent. Moffitt smiled as they walked in and interrupted Hitch's reading. "Well, did they release you from medical, Tully?"**

" **Hi, sarge. Yeah, but I have to go back every day to get my eyes checked."**

 **Troy asked, "How are your eyes?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Right on schedule according to Dr. Clark. I can see light and shadows. I can even take the bandage off once the sun goes down. The doc is thinking of letting me go back to Ras Tanura at the end of the week."**

 **Both sergeants smiled at the news. Moffitt said, "We got a report that you had a bit of excitement while we were away."**

 **Hitch explained, "A couple of wounded German prisoners were brought in. The one that survived somehow got loose and killed a guard and injured a nurse before trying to use Tully as a hostage to get away."**

 **Tully added. "Hitch took the guy out with the 50."**

 **Troy nodded. "That's what we heard. But I thought you couldn't get a sear spring here is camp." He tossed Hitch two boxes of the part. "That's why I brought these. One for each jeep."**

 **Hitch said, "Tully came up with a way to improvise a sear spring. Now that we know it works we'll be able to make one in an emergency."**

 **Troy grinned. "I knew you two would find a way to get into trouble."**

 **Moffitt put a box on Tully's lap. "Charley was pretty happy to have been able to talk to you the other day. She sent this along for you. Apparently her Aunt Emily sent a little care package with something for your sweet tooth."**

 **As Tully carefully opened the small box, he could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate and peanut butter. He grinned as he took one of the cookies out and bit into it. "Hmmm. I love her aunt's cookies." Tully held up the box. "Have one. They're great."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch each took one and agreed that they were very tasty.**

 **Then Tully stood up and Hitch said, "Where are you going?"**

" **Mess tent. These cookies need milk, even if it is powered."**

 **Hitch smiled mischievously. "I've been leading you around for days. Maybe I don't want milk with my cookie."**

 **Tully turned as he said, "That's okay. I know the way." He took two steps and ran smack into Troy. "Oops. Sorry, sarge."**

 **Troy chuckled. "You know the way, huh?"**

" **Yeah, I've been counting how many steps it takes to get places. I just have to go right when I go out the door…"**

 **Tully put his hand on Troy's chest and began to step around him when the sergeant took his arm to stop him. "That's not the way to the door."**

 **Tully frowned. "Wait a second. I could've swore the door was…"**

 **Moffitt grinned. "I think perhaps it would be safer if we all went along with you. A spot of milk sounds pretty good right now."**

 **Hitch laughed as he took Tully's hand and planted it firmly on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go."**

 **Tully smiled. "Thanks, Hitch."**


End file.
